Dawn
by Ratree Sasithorn
Summary: S02E01 Night by night. Day by day. For now only survival counts. Everything else has to wait. However love still gets in the way. And it can still get worse... - Imaginary Season 2 with traitors, imposters, new dangers, new allies and wannabe-super-heroes
1. S02E01CH01 Death is near

**Dawn (S02E01)**

**Author: **Ratree Sasithorn

**Disclaimer: **I'm only playing with puppets that are not mine. And I really do enjoy it.

**Spoiler:** Season 1 Finale

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **dark, character death

**Summary:** Just when you think it can't get worse it does. And you wish you did your mythology homework right after studying those comic books. Episode 1 of my imaginary Season 2.

**A/N: **I am a Chloe/Alek-Shipper and also a masochist. And I won't let any of that get in the way of the story. Promise. I normally write in German but I wanted to try writing in English for a change to improve my language skills. I'm so sorry for all the mistakes I'm surly going to make and hope you forgive me. I have no beta-reader yet and I haven't written a longer story in English for almost 10 years. If you have the time visit my profile there's more information about the story and my intentions. I am not a big fan of original characters playing major roles but for reasons explained on my profile there will be some minor roles filled by original characters.

*.*.*

**One: Death is near**

"I'm gonna kill you!", Alek said prepared to act on his own words.

"Is that any way to talk to your brother?", Zane asked.

Though Valentina had done everything to prepare him to expect and deal with the worst every single minute it took Alek all of his willpower not to give in to the shock.

„Where are my manners?", he spat out, „Come here, give me a hug!"

He wasn't even finished with the sentence when he attacked. He wouldn't give Zane the opportunity to act first. Weak and slow he could still hear the two heartbeats of those two in the room who really were his family. He swore to himself Zane would leave the world before them. Even if he really was his brother for all he cared Zane could just go to hell. And it would be him who would send him down there.

„No.", he heard a whisper from Jasmine, that not even Zane had expected.

It probably saved Alek's life. Zane had aimed at him with his arm and as the arrow ripped his shirt he realized that Zane was not only prepared for Alek's reaction, he had hoped for it.

"What a disappointment you are.", Zane shook his head the moment he managed to punch Alek who had to step back.

"I can give this compliment back anytime.", Alek commented while he grabbed Zane's arm to prevent him from attacking with another arrow.

"You should make our parents proud and join the good guys.", Zane managed to say, while he tried to overpower Alek. He had no choice but to let the dagger fall to the floor. Before Alek could think about reaching out for it Zane kicked it to the other side of the room.

"Don't you dare make it sound as if our parents were traitors."

Alek got more angry with every word his wannabe-brother said. Since Zane had foreseen his earlier attack he knew he should calm down or he would play into his plan again. But he wasn't able to let it go, he just wanted him dead and his instinct ruled over his rationality.

First he succeeded in moving Zane in a corner but then Zane grinned and with an unexpected move overpowered him and threw him all over the floor. It didn't take Alek long to get back on his feet but Zane was aiming at him again.

"So you'd kill your own brother?", Alek said while ducking under the the arrows.

"We are not so different after all.", Zane laughed.

"We are dear brother. We are.", Alek gave back while his eyes where searching for the dagger.

Zane immediately understood what Alek was searching for and took a jump in the right direction. Alek joined the race. He was a bit closer. But just a second before Alek could touch it, Zane grabbed the dagger, ready to attack Alek who could not stop his run in time. He was ready to kick him, but then a window burst. Both of them were distracted and looked at the weird intruder.

„Be prepared evil Mai Warriors, here comes the Green Slitherine!", the girl dressed in a silly green gymnastics suit screamed, "You'll pay for what you did to my brother!"

"What the heck?", Alek shouted but didn't forget to jump aside when Zane tried to attack him with the dagger.

Before Alek had a chance to prevent it Zane shot an arrow in the direction of the weird girl. She didn't even bother to duck.

"REALLY?", the girl obviously couldn't believe what just happened, "And I thought Mai were like one of the the most intelligent of all the not quite god not quite human people. You really think attacking me with the venom of my twin brother will do me any harm?"

To Alek's surprise the girl hissed as the shape of her tongue changed, her eyes started to shimmer and she grew big fangs. Her skin was being covered with slightly green shimmering scales.

"What about trying out how you react to my venom?", the girl took a jump in Zane's direction.

Zane fell down as the girl hit him and lost the dagger. But he managed to hurt the girl with his claws. Bloodstains appeared on her strange suit. Alek reached out for the dagger.

"I'm coming for you too.", the girl hissed.

"I'm not with him. I want him dead.", Alek said and slowly came closer, ready to help her finish off Zane.

"In this case you'll have to wait until I'm done with him.", she said ready to bite and not even noticing that Zane stuck his claws into her thigh with the hand she didn't manage to keep under control.

Alek came to her help, but before he could Zane managed to throw the girl off of him. Alek wanted him dead but Zane decided to run off instead of fighting back, something Alek did not expect him to do.

"You'll come crawling to us soon enough.", was Zane's goodbye, as if it was not him retreating.

Zane sounded very sure of himself. Alek first wanted to follow him, but then he realized one of the heartbeats in the room stopped and the other was getting slower and slower. When he turned around, suddenly the girl, that was still lying on the floor, screamed.

"Watch out!"

Alek turned around and just in time ducked under another arrow. Zane looked disappointed as he finally decided to leave when the girl without warning started spitting in his direction. A huge blast of venom shot in Zane's direction who closed the door just in time and finally ran of.

"What are you waiting for. We have to get him.", the girl insisted.

"They are dying.", was all he answered.

It was Jasmine whose heart had stopped. He ripped his shirt and tried to cover her wound while trying to use his phone at the same time. He did not sound like his usual self when he gave their healer who lived in the same building the order to come down immediately.

"Jasmine.", he screamed at her, tears ran down his cheeks, "Don't you dare die. Do you hear m?."

The girl suddenly appeared on his side.

"I'm afraid she is gone already.", her voice was soft all of a sudden, "There may be a slight chance to save the older one though. Are there any Leiuri living close?"

Alek stared at her in disbelieve.

"I have never seen Leiuri in all my life. How could I possibly find one of them right now.", he thought about closing Jasmines eyes but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

When the door flung open and their old healer appeared he stepped aside. He didn't even ask a question.

Alek couldn't look at Jasmine, the healer would just announce her death after he tried everything in his power without any success. He had seen him doing this far too often and he didn't want to get any false hope. He turned over to Valentina who looked at him without moving, crying for her daughter.

Alek had not a minute to lose, Chloe was still out there alone, he should never have left her side. She was in danger and the thought of her being dead too was unbearable. Their hope would be gone, Jasmine would have died for nothing. But when he was honest the worst thing was that he couldn't imagine living in a world without this stunning girl. It would not only be a loss for the Mai. And he would only have one person to blame: Himself. He had let his own feelings get in the way of his mission. But before he left he had to figure out a plan how to help Valentina.

"Are there any Leiuri living nearby?", Alek asked Valentina as if she hadn't heard the whole conversation he had with the girl anyway.

She couldn't say anything or shake her head but the way she looked at him he knew there were none.

"I don't like to admit it, but call the ambulance if you want Jasmine to have any chance of survival.", the voice of the old healer interfered with his emerging thoughts.

Alek's heart stopped for a second and needed a moment to understand. Jasmine was not dead yet.

"Hurry, boy.", the healer got impatient, "I don't think I can bring her back a second time."

"It's a miracle.", the girl was staring at Jasmine in disbelief.

"Yes it is.", the healer agreed, "I have never seen this in my whole life."

Alek picked up his phone which was still lying on the floor and called 911. As soon as he had finished his call the door opened again.

"So it is true?", asked the dark haired Mai who was only 5 years older than himself.

Most of the Mai that were still living were rather young. Most of the older had been killed by the Order over the years.

"They are still alive, Max. Do you by any chance know of the next Leiuri population?", he asked him.

"They are desert dwellers. At least that is what I heard.", he sounded confused.

"We need one of them now. Valentina will die otherwise.", Alek made himself clear.

Max didn't listen what was rather typical for him and just went by Alek staring at the girl that still hadn't managed to introduced herself.

"Why is the Naja still alive.", Alek reacted immediately, he had to hold Max back with all his power to stop Max from attacking the girl.

"It wasn't her, it was Zane. The guy from the New York Pride. He used her brother's venom.", he forced out of his mouth although it was hard to talk while stopping a strong guy like Max from following his instincts.

Alek had made the mistake of not thinking about how the scene must look to anybody else.

"What are you doing here, Naja?"

Max wasn't pleased by the explanation Alek gave him.

"I'm trying to get back my brother who I suspected to be taken hostage by your folk, but turns out it was only one Mai-maniac.", the girl explained bugged out.

Something weird happened while she was talking. Her skin peeled of and her bleedings stopped. He heard rumors that Naja's had amazing healing powers but this was almost beyond believe. Max wasn't impressed knowing him he was probably insulted by her tone of voice.

"It was the Order. Zane must have conspired with them. They are after Chloe, the Uniter.", Alek explained so that the girl could follow their conversation too.

"And why are you still standing here in that case?", Max did not sound as much shocked as angry.

"I was just about to leave when you decided to attack the Naja.", Alek explained and was furious.

He and Max never got along well and this would certainly not change today.

"You look out for Jasmine and Valentina while I'm gone. And send some hunters out to find the Leiuri and Zane!", Alek ordered and hurried to the door.

"And who made you the new ruler of our pride?", Max shook his head.

Alek didn't have the time to argue with him.

"I'm just showing initiative, and it is still my duty to protect the Uniter, so please just do what I'm asking you for.", he tried to reason with him.

Max couldn't hide his anger, but he eventually nodded and Alek left without any more words. When he was heading for the stairs he noticed he was being followed by the Naja girl.

"What do you think you are doing?", he shook his head.

"I'm not only here to find my brother. We were sent here for a reason.", she explained, "We are supposed to be the ambassadors of the Naja. And since you seem to be in charge and are meeting the Uniter I figured I'd better stick with you."

"Great.", he rolled his eyes, "In this case try to help and not stand in the way. I'm probably faster without you. We can meet up later. Much later."

"You intend to jump from roof to roof?", the girl asked ignoring his objection.

"Exactly.", Aleks answered.

"You know where you'll find her, right?"

It was a good question, but he wouldn't admit it. With a sigh he took his phone and called Chloe. He was shocked when he heard her, although relieved she was alive. She was crying and sounded devastated. His heartbeat increased. What had they done to her. She obviously needed him and every muscle in his body wanted him to just start running towards her. He couldn't stand the thought of not being there with her this instance.

"Chloe I need to know where you are.", he said and couldn't stay calm at all.

"He's dead.", was all she managed to say.

He didn't ask, he was sure he knew who she was referring to. The fact she mentioned him even though he was dead felt like his heart would be ripped out.

"Where are you Chloe? Just tell me where you are and I'm going to get you and keep you safe.", he had a hard time to not let his voice tremble. She was probably still in danger and when he heard where she was right now, it didn't made it any better.

When he put away the phone he saw his hand shaking, and the girl noticed it too.

"You don't happen to have a car? Listen I'm a good driver, really. At least when it comes to driving really really fast."

Alek was looking at her in such disbelief that she continued talking nervously.

"Listen I know how to start a car without a key, but you have the tools to open it first.", she was pointing at his hands.

"Seriously? That is your plan?", she must be crazy.

"We could also call a taxi.", she offered an alternative she obviously didn't really consider one herself.

"That is probably not the worst idea.", Alek said and made another phone call.

Even is he ran he would be faster by car especially if he would take the girl with him and considering the possible danger it would be a good thing to have a poisonous snake as a back-up even though she wasn't much of a fighter from what he had seen so far.

"So I guess we have to make a run as soon as we leave the car.", the girl was nodding to herself.

"Why would we?", Alek didn't know what exactly was wrong with her and he certainly had no time figuring it out right now.

"Oh, so you do have enough money to pay for the ride. Great."

He turned around to see the weirdest smile and tried not to think about the problems this girl could cause them and probably would.

"By the way, I'm Ada. Ada Grokenberger.", she thought it was a good idea to introduce herself finally.

"Yeah, right.", he just sighed, the name was such a perfect fit for the little weirdo.

*.*.*

"He's dead.", was all Chloe was able to say, when Amy and Paul entered the building.

It took them a while but finally it was Paul to start talking again first.

"Are you really sure? Should we call the ambulance?"

"Chloe, what happened?", Amy asked as soon as she found her voice again.

"It was a trap. My father was supposed to meet me, but it was not him, it was some guys from the Order. And then this woman, she just shot me. I think I saw here once, I don't know.", she swallowed her tears just long enough to finish.

"What about Brian? Did she shoot him too?"

Chloe's heart stopped for a second.

"No.", she cried harder than before, "It was me. I killed him. He kissed me when I woke up again and I kissed him back. I didn't think. I didn't know what I was doing. I pushed him away as soon as I realized, but it was too late. I killed him. I loved him. How could I do this to him?"

Amy sat down beside her and took her hand. She looked shocked but she tried to talk as calmly as possible. Chloe knew how hard it must be for her not to freak out.

"You didn't kill him. It was an accident. You were out of your mind."

"But I can't. I can't be because if I am this is what happens. I should be dead, not him."

"You were dead.", Paul said and earned a blank stare from Amy.

"Sorry. I keep my mouth shut.", he said and moved to Chloe's other side.

"I can't call Alek.", Chloe muttered, "Jasmine."

She didn't answer her call.

"She's probably with Zane. But I don't have his number. Why don't I have his number?"

Chloe was getting nervous. Alek was no option. She just couldn't do this to him. It was far too much to ask for his help in this situation.

"What now?", Chloe shook her head, she could no longer think straight, "I have to call my mum."

Without thinking about what she was about to do she took her phone and called her.

"Chloe do you have any idea what you are going to say?", Paul sounded serious and he usually didn't what made Chloe reevaluate her plan.

"I can't tell her.", she shook her head.

"We can't just dump his body, can we?", Paul asked.

"SERIOUSLY? What's the matter with you?", Amy's voice was harsh.

"But what else can we do? Call the police? Then Chloe's mum will definitely find out what is going on. And think about it, Chloe would be a suspect. Even if we all lie.", Paul shook his head.

Chloe wasn't angry with Paul. He was right. There was no way out of this situation except covering up. But she couldn't just dump Brian's body anywhere. Thinking about it made her lose it again. She cried hard and almost missed her phone. It was her mum.

"You can't just pick up like that. She'll sense something is wrong.", Amy shook her head.

"She will also sense something is wrong if Chloe does not pick up.", Paul said.

They were both right. She didn't stand a chance, but she had to try.

"Mum!", she answered and tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Oh my god, what is it Chloe? I can hear how upset you are. I'm coming home this instance."

"No, no. You don't have to. You have your dinner. Enjoy."

"I'm already in the car. My client is driving me. We just wanted to look at a site but we surely can postpone, right?"

She was now obviously talking to the client. She could hear his voice it sounded familiar but she could not remember where she heard it before.

"It's not a problem, darling.", she answered.

"No mum, just don't. It's alright.", Chloe tried her best to convince her but her mum wouldn't let it go.

Why had she called her in the first place. It had been a horrible mistake.

"Mum, I... I'm not home.", she made the next mistake of telling the truth.

"Kiddo? Just where are you?", her mum sounded worried.

"I'm at Amy's, yes. I needed someone to talk to.", she lied and it didn't sound that convincing.

"Give her to me.", her mum insisted.

"But mum..."

"Give her to me now."

Chloe handed over the phone to Amy.

"She wants to talk to you."

Amy took the phone unwillingly.

"Hi, how are you? I heard you have an important meeting today. We won't keep you busy, I ask my mum to bring Chloe home this minute, I promise.", Amy lied.

There was a short silence, Chloe could here every word her mum was saying to Amy due to her abilities.

"Alright. But could you stay with her until I'm home?", Chloe's mother ask.

"Sure. Definitely.", Amy sounded too stressed already.

"Good. Now let me talk to Chloe for a second."

Amy handed back the phone.

"It's alright mum. Really.", Chloe said and sounded a bit more like it, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm going to Amy's. I just didn't want to disturb you."

"Alright. I love you. And I see you very, very soon."

"Love you too.", Chloe answered and looked at her friends distressed.

Amy and Paul returned her look.

"Give me your phone for a second.", Paul commanded without further explanation.

Without thinking about it Chloe answered his request by handing it over. Not sure what he was about to do Chloe and Amy watched him closely.

"I thought so!", he finally smiled, "You remember Jasmine's phone had some trouble when we were at the carnival and they wanted to meet up with us. Jasmine used another phone. It must have been Zane's"

Before Chloe could do anything Paul already dialed the number and handed over the phone to Chloe.

"Who's that?", Zane sounded stressed.

"It's me, Chloe. Sorry to bother you, but is Jasmine with you? I really need to talk to her and she won't answer her phone.", Chloe explained.

"Actually everyone is looking for you. Where are you now?", Zane asked and all of a sudden sounded much more relaxed.

She didn't hesitate and gave Zane, who promised to find Jasmine on the way, the address of and directions to the theater.

"Zane knows how to find Jasmine, they are on their way.", Chloe explained.

Paul and Amy just nodded.

She looked down at Brian and then she lost it again. Her shaking hand stroke over his chin, through his hair. She couldn't take it and again gave in to the tears. It couldn't be true, it had to be a nightmare.

Then all of a sudden her phone rang. Horrified she stared at the picture of Alek.

"You have to take that call.", Paul insisted and he was right, "We are not save here and when we are lucky he may be here faster than Jasmine."

Chloe didn't wait, she took the call. She had no idea what to say. She just cried.

"Chloe I need to know where you are.", came Alek's worried voice.

"He's dead.", she didn't intend to say it, not like this. But she just couldn't help it.

"Where are you Chloe? Just tell me where you are and I'm going to get you and keep you safe."

He couldn't mask the fact that his voice was slightly trembling. She finally managed to tell him and then the familiar voice that for a moment gave her the feeling of not being lost, of being saved vanished. And with it all the hope it had given her.

She had intended to tell him Jasmine was on her way already and she knew why she didn't. She wanted Alek to be here even if it was not fair to him. She hated herself for being that selfish.

"Alek is coming too.", she told her friends under tears.

"You think it is save to wait for Jasmine and him here?", Paul asked all of a sudden.

"We have been waiting until now.", Amy declared correctly.

"Thinking about it, this was not very bright.", Paul came to realize.

Chloe wished they would have thought about leaving much much earlier when she suddenly heard something that sounded almost like a laugher.

„Well, well so you truly are the Uniter. How very interesting. But it seems you are not very different from your kind considering you killing a human."

For a moment she thought it was Simone, and prepared herself to attack. But when the woman stepped into the light she realized she had never seen her in her life. Her skin was slighly darker and her long hair was black.

"So are you here to finish me off once and for all. Then let them go.", she was referring to Paul and Amy, "It's between me and you. They have nothing to do with it."

"Don't worry, I'm not one of them. I despise their kind just like you do. But what kind are you anyway. One of those angry angry Mai that do kill human just for fun?", the woman stared at her.

„How dare you! I didn't want him to die. He kissed me when I returned to life and I kissed him back without realizing what I was doing. I love him."

„Even more interesting. What a pity I couldn't have watched the scene from closer. And what now? Will you show your true color and give back what you have taken or will you just continue making excuses and pretend you are better then your kind when you really are not?", she gave her a dangerous glare.

„What do you mean give it back? Can I give him back his life?", Chloe clung on this tiny bit of hope.

„Depends. How many are there left little kitty?", the stranger smirked.

„Seven.", she answered without thinking about the value of the information she was just giving away.

„So is a human worth dying for?", the woman came closer.

„Do I just have to die?", Chloe didn't think of anything else than bringing Brian back to life.

„You don't even know? And you'd suspect they'd teach you. But then again it's so totally Mai. Shall I tell you?", Chloe didn't like her smirk and the way she was talking to her.

„How do I even know I can trust you, I mean it is very suspicious just to turn up like this in this kind of situation.", she started getting suspicious.

„That's the beautiful thing about this sacrifice it is so much bigger because you just don't have a clue.", now the woman almost laughed.

Chloe looked over to Paul and than to Amy. She knew without asking that they didn't trust the woman and hoped for Alek or Jasmine to appear. Chloe didn't because she knew they'd stop her from what she was about to do.

„Tell me. I'll do anything. ANYTHING.", Chloe talked fast, she didn't want to waste a second. It may be her only chance to set things right again.

„More like you are going to give EVERYTHING. Your whole life. At the very least one of them.", the woman seemed kind of amused but Chloe forced herself not to think about it. She hoped for her empathy ability to kick in, but she got no vibe from the stranger.

„Good so what do I do.", she said anyway. She had to.

„You cut yourself and the human and make a connection with both your blood. You have to stay physically connected. When you return he will return too."

„And he'll be alive?", she asked to be sure.

„Yes.", was the simple answer.

„And I lose a life.", Chloe concluded.

„Or two. Who knows.", the woman just shrugged.

„Wait a second. Two lives?", Paul entered the conversation.

Chloe was afraid he was about to stop her.

„It could happen, I don't say it does.", was the woman's answer and Chloe figured from the change in her tone that she really was honest and not sure herself.

„Do we have the time for you to explain?", Paul asked.

„Since it's short, yes. Either they return with a life shared or they return with two separate lives.", the woman told them.

„On what does it depend?", Chloe wanted to know.

„How involved you already are. Chances are you choose you want to be connected.", she shrugged again.

„Wait! Does that mean they only have half a life?", Paul began exploring the downsides of one life less lost.

„No, it only means should one die, the other will too.", the woman said.

„Is there no way to make sure they have their own lives.", Paul asked another question.

The stranger looked at him half bemused half bewildered.

„You really want your friend to lose two lives. Interesting how humans tick."

Chloe had no idea what exactly the woman was. She could of course be a jackal if not a Mai, but she didn't felt to her that way.

„So what do we want to happen anyway?", Chloe was unsure of what would be the right outcome.

„That is only known by you. Every option has it downsides. So are you prepared to take the risk or not?", she sounded a bit impatient.

At the frequency Chloe was killed she suspected it was better to lose two lives than to link Brian to one of hers and bring him into danger every single time she was in danger herself.

Chloe looked at the woman, waiting for her to give her the last few missing instructions. But then Paul interfered again.

„Wait, are you going to kill her? I don't know if that's a good idea Chloe."

The woman just rolled her eyes.

„So better let her jump down a building risking she dies for nothing because there is no connection. Or do you want her to be stabbed or punched to death? Will you do it?", the woman made it sound as if it was Paul who was out of his mind.

„It's alright, just how are you going to kill me?", Chloe didn't want to wait any longer, she was afraid the magic would wear off, it would turn out to be only a dream or wishful thinking and she would have to once again face Brian's death.

„It's better not to know. Believe me.", the woman seemed quite sure.

„Oh I think she should know. I mean...", Amy started but didn't finish.

„Do you think it is comforting in any way to know just how you will lose a life. You humans really are one of a kind. Always so entertaining. And so clueless. Just step back and try not to scream too loud.", then she turned to Chloe once more, "Or do you really want to know, Uniter?"

„No, just get it over with.", Chloe urged her to be fast before she had more time to think about her next death.

The woman handed her a knife and Chloe cut herself and Brian. Amy and Paul were shocked and only slowly stepped aside when the woman urged them too.

„Wait!", Paul interfered once more.

„What now?", the woman sighed.

„We should at least know who you are? I mean at least this would be a good thing to know for Chloe."

"You really thing knowing the name of your murderer does matter?", she shrugged but gave in, "I'm Mahtab one of the Leiuri, but I guess you are not wiser now than you were before. Now step aside and see for yourself."

As soon as Amy and Paul were out of her way she started changing. A tail burst through her cloth and her hands became claws. It made her look similar to a scorpion in a way.

"A tail, honestly?", Paul almost laughed, it was far too surreal.

Amy reacted quite differently.

"Oh my god.", she screamed in shock. She wanted to stop her but it was too late.

Mahtab swung her huge tail and stung Chloe in the chest. The very instant Mahtab put away her tail and changed back Chloe pressed her hand harder against Brian's and then collapsed without losing the connection.

"NO!", it was Alek who screamed in terror she could still hear him while she was getting weaker and weaker, "I'll kill you."

"You probably shouldn't.", she heard a female voice she did not know, "She is obviously a Leiuri and as I recall you still need one."

"Then I'll kill her after she fulfilled her purpose.", he didn't really sound like he had changed his mind however.

"You don't understand.", Paul tried to explain, "Chloe sacrificed a life to save Brian after she..."

"After she did what?", Alek was furious.

"She kind of kissed him when returning from the dead.", Paul made it worse.

It was the last thing Chloe heard before giving in to death. Then with great pressure her lungs filled with oxygen again.

She looked at Brian, he was not awake but he was breathing and the color returned to his skin.

"So you honestly waste one life or two on him while Jasmine and Valentina are dying for you. How could you Chloe? They give away the only life they have for you and that is how you thank them? By intentionally dying for some human?", she never heard him being that disappointed and hurt ever. Still it made her angry. She had undone a wrong she did. Brian was alive again, she should now have a moment to feel relieved, but he stopped her from doing so.

"He's not just some human. And I did this to him. I had to make it right.", but then reality sunk in, "What do you mean Jasmine and Valentina are dying? Can I give them a life too?", she was talking to Mahtab now. She was overwhelmed by the new possibility Mahtab offered and more than willing to set things right. Maybe there was even hope for Xavier.

"It only works for humans. It's a Mai thing and a relict of your devotion to humans in the past.", Mahtab shook her head.

"Don't you understand anything?", Alek shouted really mad, "You would insult them by doing so. Your lives are worth more than all our lives together. When will you finally get it Chloe? You are the only hope for our kind but you just can't accept it and act recklessly all the time. How can you be so selfish?"

Chloe felt the anger grow inside herself but also the sadness that came with realizing how many people she cared about she had just disappointed.

"Does Zane know?", was the first thing Chloe could think of that would not result in an outburst on either side.

"You bet he does. He's the traitorous bastard that intended to kill them."

Alek was still furious and almost shouted. Chloe however fell in a state of shock.

"I just talked to him, he is on the way."

"How long ago?", Alek instantly focused on his mission.

"Not a minute before you called."

"He actually called you?", Alek couldn't believe it.

"No. I did.", Chloe said without thinking about the consequences.

Alek's face hardend.

"You called him. But you did not think about giving me a call.", the disappointment grew to a whole knew level and then all of a sudden Brian murmured something.

Not only Chloe was distracted, Alek stared at him hatefully.

"We need to go.", he ordered them, "We are not save here. I doubt Zane will be alone."

"You mean you don't want to kick his ass anymore?", the girl Chloe hadn't given much attention suddenly said.

The girl did look rather strange and Chloe was not sure how she was connected to everything that was going on right now.

"I will not only kick his ass, believe me, but right now is not the time. We need Chloe save and we can't lose any more time. Valentina is dying.", with this words he turned to Mahtab, "We are going to need your help. Our leader was poisoned by the Order with Naja-venom. Ada here said you may be able to save her life."

Mahtab smirked.

"Suddenly you trust me. How convenient since you need me.", she made fun of him.

Alek took it surprisingly well.

"We'll find a way to repay you. I'm sure.", he assured her.

"Since I'm going to stick around for a while a favor by the Mai could turn out to be of great value.", Mahtab accepted, "Of course I'll need the Naja whose venom was used."

Mahtab looked over to Ada.

"It was not mine, but my twin brother's.", she explained.

Leiuri, Naja, Jackals,... what more were out there anyway, Chloe wondered.

"That should do.", Mahtab said.

When they were about to move Chloe looked down to Brian.

"I'm not sure if I can carry him alone.", Chloe confessed and tried not to look at Alek at all.

"I'll help you.", Paul offered and Chloe was relieved, but than Alek got in his way.

"We are faster when I carry him.", he said with a tone that made Chloe's blood freeze in her veins.

"How many cars do we have?", Alek asked around.

"Brian has one. And Paul and Amy surely came by car.", Chloe answered him.

He didn't look at her at all.

"Mahtab you come with Chloe, me and him."

It was not really an order but more of a suggestion. Mahtab only nodded slightly.

"Ada do you mind watching over those two?", Alek nodded in the direction of Amy and Paul.

"Sure Captain, I'll keep them save with my amazing super-powers.", the girl grinned and Chloe dared giving a confused look to Alek, but he just looked away.

It really hurt her being treated by him like this but she couldn't blame him. She hurt him much much more.

They left the theater in silence. Chloe did look back for a second. She had wished to finally meet her dad again, instead she died. Now that she was able to think about it clearer she realized her dad would probably never met her in a empty building alone at night were she could be harmed in any way. Chloe frowned when she realized what it could mean that they knew about the book. They may have killed him for this informations. There was a great chance he was gone and she would never would see him again.

"Make sure you stay right behind us.", Alek ordered Paul as they reached his car.

They had a longer way to go, but the car accompanied them. As soon as they got in the car Chloe felt a change. It got even colder.

Brian had still not woken up. Alek didn't say a word. She really needed to talk to Mahtab, but with Alek around she just couldn't. Bringing up her worries for Brian would made everything worse. Chloe first looked over to Brian, whose hand she held, she wondered when he would wake up and at the same moment hoped it wouldn't happen as long as Alek was around them. Then she watched Alek in the mirror, she hated it that she had hurt him that badly. She really did care for him a lot and there was something more between them for sure. She didn't exactly know what she felt for him but one thing she did know: She did not want to lose him. But right now she couldn't stop a voice in her head that told her she already had.

When she looked back at Brian she realized she had let go of his hand while she was watching Alek. When she glanced over to the mirror for a second she thought she saw a spiteful smirk on Alek's face. She felt a bit guilty and all of a sudden was afraid it was too good to be true. What if Brian didn't wake up. What if it all turned out to be an evil cosmic joke on her expense?

"His body and mind just need time to adjust. The longer they are gone the more time they need.", Mahtab explained.

It must have been that obvious she worried about Brian.

"How do you know for sure?", Chloe wondered.

"We Leiuri do not forget. We still possess all our knowledge from the past.", Mahtab said.

"But it's only theoretical.", Chloe was not convinced.

"No it's not.", Mahtab smirked and made Chloe feel a chill.

"What do you mean by that?", her heart stopped for a fraction of a second.

"Just keep in mind Mai and Leiuri are not alike.", was all the answer Mahtab was willing to give.

A look in the mirror told her, that Alek wasn't pleased with her idea of an explanation either.


	2. S02E01CH02 A life saved

**Dawn (S02E01CH02)**

**A/N: **Anyone reading? I'm happy if someone leaves a "beep", really doesn't have to be more, just to let me know if there is at least someone out there who wants to know how the story continues. :)

**Two: A life saved**

When Alek opened the door Chloe was overwhelmed by what she saw. She never had met so many Mai at a time. By the way they looked at them they obviously hadn't expected them to come, at least not all of them.

"You think it is wise to bring a bunch of people over while your aunt is dying?", a Mai in his early twenties said.

Alek first lay down Brian on a sofa, before facing the guy directly.

"It's alright Max I take responsibility for all of them.", Alek sounded much more mature and serious than ever before, "One of them is a Leiuri so you can call back the search team."

All of a sudden Chloe was experiencing what Max was feeling. He wasn't pleased he was annoyed and begrunging. That made Chloe suspicious.

"Shouldn't you have sticked to your own mission, since you first made an effort in ordering us around to do it for you?", Max asked.

"Don't worry, we sticked to our plan, we just were lucky to run into Mahtab."

To her surprise Alek didn't snap, he stayed really calm. Chloe was not exactly sure what was going on between the two of them but she would have to talk with Alek about Max's feelings later. He had to be warned.

Chloe followed Mahtab and Alek without thinking about it for a second. She was accompanied by Ada. Paul and Amy stayed behind. When she looked back at Brian, Amy just nodded and made a sign that clearly said she should just go on. They'd look out for him.

"Hi.", Amy smiled into the round, but the other Mai just stared at her and showed no reaction.

"We just wait here while you do your Mai-stuff if you don't mind.", Paul said and then shrugged when they still only stared at them but said not a single word.

Valentina lay on her bed. Her eyes were wide open and she did not move. When her eyes hadn't moved Chloe would have thought they were too late.

An old man was standing beside Valentina. Alek immediately turned to him.

"Are there any news about Jasmine?", Alek asked nervously.

"She is in surgery. They expect it to take at least another hour.", the old man shook his head.

Chloe could see how much the news affected Valentina.

"So the Uniter is save.", the old man said looking at Valentina, hoping it could at least calm her down a bit, "Now let's not waste a second."

Mahtab took Ada by her hand and pulled her after her without warning. It looked kind of strange how the much smaller and younger girl stumbled after her.

"I'll need your venom.", Mahtab commanded.

"Like in a glass or should I just spit it on the floor."

Ada was not quite sure what she was asking for.

"Like: Bite me. Now.", Mahtab insisted.

Chloe looked at her in terror.

"Surely you're joking.", Ada didn't take it seriously.

"The woman is almost gone, do you really think that's the time to joke?", Mahtab sighed.

"Whatever.", Ada shrugged and changed.

Chloe was impressed by Ada's transformation but it made her feel a little uneasy. Her fangs where enormous and the scales and her snake-like tongue made her look almost like an alien. Her eyes took a more sparkling green color but looked scary and not at all cheerful.

"Last chance to change your mind.", Ada hissed in an unexpected dangerous tone that did not fit the impression Chloe had of Ada until now.

Mahtab changed too. Again she grew a tail and her hands turned into claws. Chloe had believed the Mai transformation to be quite impressive, but watching the two of them took it to a whole new level.

"Just let me crack my shell, it would be a shame if you lost a tooth.", Mahtab said but Chloe had the impression Mahtab would have no problem at all would Ada bite her teeth out.

With a loud and almost painful noise the skin of Mahtab broke in two. She obviously didn't care if they were watching or not since she undressed without warning. Chloe looked away and thereby met Alek's eyes. For a second they were looking at each other. It was painful for both of them. When Chloe looked back to Mahtab she was already dressed again.

"Now.", she ordered and Ada attacked her.

She bit her in the upper arm. Mahtab kept a straight face although it really must have hurt. When Ada pulled away and changed back she looked worried. Mahtab just smiled after a moment in silence and went over to Valentina.

"This may sting quite a lot.", she said to her and then turned around to look at Alek, "Don't worry that won't kill her. If she dies it is due to us being really late."

Chloe saw in his eyes how scared he really was to lose his aunt. She wanted to go over to him and hold him, but there was no way she could do that. He wouldn't let her. She thought about at least giving him her hand and moved over to him. But when her hand touched his, he just pulled it away. Almost shocked he looked at her. He had neither counted on her reaching out nor on him turning her down. She knew he wanted to say something, she wanted too, but they both couldn't so they stood still beside each other, and watched as Mahtab stung Valentina in her thigh. They waited and waited and had a feeling it would never end.

When Mahtab stepped back they looked at Valentina full of expectations, but she wouldn't move.

"She may regain her ability to speak in time, but too much harm is done. She will probably be unable to move her body until she dies.", it was not the worst she had to tell them, "As I said the harm is done. The venom won't hurt her any further, but her heart is weak. She'll pass away in a few days."

Then she looked at Valentina and took her hand in hers: "I'm really sorry. It was not an average Naja whose venom was used."

Mahtab stepped over to Ada and looked her directly in the eye.

"Where are you from, Naja?", she asked as if Ada was standing on trial.

"You surely know our kind lives almost nomadic lives. I'm born in Vienna to a German father and an Austrian mother, but what you probably want to know is about my paternal and maternal grandmothers. My German grandfather headed to Australia shortly before WWII where he met his wife. My other grandfather was a Polish immigrant who fell in love with the girl from the Thai restaurant he frequently visited.", she willingly answered.

Chloe at first did not understand why that was relevant but finally remembering a biology homework she recalled Thailand and Australia to be home to quite venomous snakes.

"And now dangerous folk like you is infiltrating our territory.", Mahtab sounded quite angry.

"Actually right now you are both on our territory.", came the harsh response from Max who had entered the room without warning.

"This area is as much Leiuri as it is Mai. Your radius is just smaller than ours so we do not meet that often.", Mahtab gave back.

"Honestly?", Chloe lost her patience, "You really think that does matter right now at all? The Order is a serious threat to all of us, we should concentrate on that."

Max and Mahtab weren't quite pleased with Chloe's interference, but Ada smiled at her and nodded. And Alek even dared to look at her.

"Now you're talking.", for the first time he sounded almost pleased.

"But first I have to talk to my mum. She must be at home any minute and she will freak out if I'm not there.", Chloe realized, "Is anyone watching her? She may be in danger too."

She had once brought her mum in a dangerous situation already, maybe the Order was also after her. How could she not have thought about that earlier.

"Edna is following her but she hasn't reported in yet. She changes shifts with Hank in half an hour so we should hear from her any minute."

It wasn't hard to hear that Max did enjoy having everything under his control.

Chloe nodded and took out her phone. Her eyes however found Valentina's and she was sure Valentina was not pleased with Max's attitude. She wished she could say something comforting, but as long as Jasmine was in danger there was nothing that would be enough to relieve her from the burdens she still had to carry.

"Chloe.", her mother sounded relieved, "We had some car troubles and my phone had no reception until right now. Did you already try to call me?"

"No, just now. So are you stuck? Should I get you?", Chloe wanted her to be safe.

"Don't worry kiddo, we called a taxi. It should be here quite soon. I'm sorry you had to wait.", her mum said.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you are fine.", Chloe was relieved for now, but she would feel much better if there was the possibility of her mum being save for sure.

But there wasn't, not even when she was at home. Maybe it was time to tell her what she was so that she was not in the dark and could prevent herself from getting into possibly dangerous situations that she may only be able to assess as dangerous with more knowledge.

"I have to talk to my mum as soon as she is home. After that I'm ready to deal with the order.", she told Alek.

"On our way we can take HIM home.", Alek nodded in the direction of the door.

Chloe didn't want to argue, but she was not happy with the idea of just taking Brian home and leaving him there on his own.

"He hasn't even woken up yet. I have to make sure he is alright and I don't know if the Order will pose a threat to him too.", she tried to reason and not to sound to emotional.

"We will have someone watch him.", Alek sounded not happy and didn't look at her directly.

"You think it is a good idea to put all our warriors around single persons?", Max was against the plan.

"We will leave Amy and Paul with Chloe's mum. So it's only two warriors.", Alek's tone made it clear that this was final.

Chloe would have preferred Brian staying with the rest of the group, but she didn't want to get into the middle of this and she was sure it wouldn't be wise to upset Alek again.

"So it's settled.", Chloe said, "Let's go."

She turned around to Valentina and whispered: "Thank you."

It was all she could think of right now. She hoped she would see her alive again. The knowledge of her slowly dying was devastating. She was still here but also almost gone. When she thought of Jasmine a horrid thought crossed her mind: How cruel would it be would she just live long enough to see her own daughter die.

*.*.*

Alek knew it would have been a very bad timing and would have needed several explanations, but he kind of wished Brian would have woken up by now. Not because he was tiered of carrying him around, but because then he wouldn't have woken up right next to Chloe. She not being there when he woke up felt strangely comforting although it wouldn't change a thing. He could be dead and still nothing would have changed. Alek was not the one Chloe chose because she wanted to choose him and that was all that mattered. She had willingly sacrificed one or two lives for Brian and Alek knew what it meant to be willing to die for someone too well.

"So what kind of powers do you have exactly?", Paul was asking Ada, as if they were not on the run from the Order but hanging out doing their usual stuff.

"There are my fangs of course and the poison that comes with it. I can even spit it. I heal quite fast when I get rid of my old scaly skin. I sense infrared which not only helps me in finding out if someone is hiding in the dark, it also can tell me what kind of emotions someone is experiencing.", Ada told without hesitation.

"You don't happen to feel what they are feeling?", Chloe suddenly asked.

Alek suspected she knew the answer, but was hoping to be wrong.

"No, not at all. It's more a rational than an emotional thing.", Ada shook her head.

"And you do wear a costume.", Paul was obviously happy to finally meet a non-human being that was chatty and also pretty geeky and totally willing to play the super-heroine card.

"Yeah what's the sense of having super-powers when you don't enjoy them to the fullest?", Ada grinned.

"That's the spirit!", Paul rejoiced.

Alek managed look back to them and was not surprised to see Amy at unease. She wasn't that happy with Paul finally finding a actual wannabe-super-heroine.

"I also feel sound. That's totally cool.", Ada continued and turned to Chloe and him, "You Mai on the other hand actually do hear almost everything, don't you?"

"Yes we do, right now I do hear Paul's heart beating fast. You really made his day. Not so Amy's.", he couldn't help himself but being a little mean.

"Oh, I did see it, I just didn't draw the connection. Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You probably have heard enough of all this stuff after your friend just went through hell."

Alek was kind of amused that she failed to get the obvious hint, but it almost made the weirdo-girl likeable. And best of all he had a way to deal with Paul. Finally. Although he may miss the option to torture the guy with keeping him in the dark just a little.

When they arrived at the cars Alek stopped.

"So Mahtab, are you still joining us or should we drive you somewhere?", he asked still not sure what to think about her at all.

"I think I'll stay behind watching your precious humans.", she smirked.

He tried not to look at her, but couldn't withstand the urge: Chloe was not happy about the news. Obviously she didn't trust her although she helped her make her sacrifice and tried to help Valentina. He understood her perfectly. Mahtab had taken at least one of her lives and she did not manage to save Valentina. There was no proof yet that she had good intentions.

"You are sure you do not want to fight the Order?", Alek did ask for Chloe and he didn't know if he liked that fact or not, but he couldn't help.

Although she continuously and still hurt him, he did care for her. He loved her and this love was not about to go away even if he kept telling himself it would be for the better.

"I was under the impression those humans where important to you. At least to one of you. Leaving them with only one protector per group when the Order wants them dead may not be the best idea.", Mahtab made her reservations clear.

"So I guess you stay with the bigger group.", Alek nodded.

"When you think it is more useful to have two protectors for one single person and one protector for three persons I can of course consider your wishes.", she shrugged.

Alek knew it was not a serious suggestion so he let it go. While Chloe was already in the car with Brian, Mahtab looked at Alek with an inquiring facial expression.

"Two persons with powers per car would be more reasonable, but I suspect it's better not to let the three of you drive on your own?"

"It's alright.", he shook his head and let her go.

Alek didn't know if it was a good idea for Chloe and him, but it certainly was the only logical decision. He got into the car and without a word started it.

"What about Mahtab?", Chloe asked, he suspected she really hadn't eavesdropped on their little chat.

"She thinks she may be a better protector if she has a clue what kind of people Amy and Paul are.", he lied.

Chloe just nodded not looking him in the eyes. She was as uncomfortable as he himself.

"I don't want it to be this way.", she surprised him not a minute later.

"It's a little late for that.", he said far too harsh.

"Alek. I really do care for you..."

"Chloe, please.", he stopped her from starting this again, "Let's just try to survive this day. Let's try to make it until Dawn. And from Dawn till Dusk again. Just day by day and night by night. Everything else will have to wait. We can't allow ourselves to be distracted right now. Hadn't I been distracted today I may have been at home in time to prevent Zane from attacking Valentina and Jasmine."

"Or you'd be dead.", there was so much fear in her voice, "I couldn't bear the thought of you being dead."

"Chloe, stop it.", he couldn't listen to this any longer, he'd lose himself completely, "It's probably for the best anyway. We affect each other too much. It's too dangerous."

"Whatever happened to: We belong together?", she burst out.

Why was she doing this to him. He turned around and nodded in Brians direction.

"Do I REALLY need to tell you?"

"ALEK WATCH OUT.", he heard her scream just before he felt pressure on this chest.

He had lost control over the car.

He couldn't have been out for more than half a minute. He felt a cut on this forehead and when he touched it his fingers were bloody. He turned around to Chloe.

"Are you alright?", he was still under shock but relieved when she nodded.

"Are you?", she asked him back.

Alek nodded and before he could say anything more the car of the others pulled over.

"What happened?", Amy asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"We are all fine.", Alek said before realizing that he had no idea how Brian was, but it wasn't necessary, all of a sudden he was starring at him.

"The car is done.", he heard Paul say, "I guess we have to squeeze you in and hope that we don't get caught."

"Where am I? What just happened? Chloe?", Brian looked around confused.

"We were in an car accident.", Chloe said, hoping it would be enough.

"We were at the theater. You were shot. Then you woke up and we kissed. But I don't remember what happened next."

"Probably amnesia caused by the accident.", Alek was so enjoying it and he knew Chloe hated him for it, "We kind of scared you, didn't we?"

He didn't know yet were he was aiming and what he was going to tell him.

"What do you mean?", Brian looked at Chloe, hoping for her to explain it.

"We were role-playing."

Surprisingly it was Paul who came to the rescue.

"We do this like all the time.", Alek said.

He had do give Paul some slack, the idea was brilliant. Brian however was shocked. And Alek enjoyed seeing him like that.

"Wait? You were playing? None of this was real? And you didn't bother telling me? I thought you died!", he was getting really sour, "What exactly is this Chloe? Were you toying with me all the time? Is that why you never wanted to kiss me. Is this all a big joke to you."

"Brian please, let me explain.", she was devastated.

This obviously wasn't the way she had imagined to welcome him back to life.

"What is there to explain.", Brian was angry.

"I'll explain everything. I'm not a human, I'm Mai. I have cat-like powers and I can't kiss humans or they die.", she started babbling, but Brian just shook his head not even trying to follow what he considered nonsense.

Alek smirked, but then he saw Chloe's face, she was at her breaking point. Seeing her like that changed something inside of him.

"No, guys, let's drop the act. And Chloe stop covering for us and stop talking about our game, I don't think that is what Brian wants to hear right now. Don't take the blame for what we did.", he suddenly heard himself say, "Chloe didn't know a thing. We were trying this new kind of game where one person has no idea that it is all fake. We chose Chloe since she never before played with us but recently said she would enjoy joining us. It really turned bad, when we shot her with a fake gun she suffered a shock. After being woken by your kiss she pushed you away still in shock and you hit your head on the stairs. We were just driving you to the hospital."

"With my car? That you wrecked?", Brian had only anger in him, and considering their cover story it was understandable, "And how dare you do something that sinister to Chloe. Some kind of friends you are! Have you all lost your mind? Do you have any idea what could have happened. Someone could have died!"

Actually not only someone died. Two people died. One even two times.

While Brian was screaming at him, Alek took a glimpse and saw the way Chloe looked at him.

"Thank you.", she said voiceless by moving her lips.

He had to look away, he couldn't stand the loving way she looked at him. It hurt so much more than anything else she had done so far.

"I'm calling a taxi to pick us up, I'm certainly not going with you and Chloe isn't either.", Brian insisted.

"No, it's alright, I go with them.", Chloe said.

"Not a chance! I won't let you.", Brian shook his head.

"You have too."

"No, no way."

There was no way this situation would end well for them. Brian took out his phone and went some steps away.

"And what now?", Chloe asked Alek.

He sighed, now she would let him sort it out too.

"I have to stay by your side.", he just said emotionless, "And he shouldn't travel alone either."

"I should tell him the truth.", Chloe sighed.

"Not today. He'll need time to adjust. Eventually he won't let you go or may interfere by trying to help out and endanger himself and all of us. You'll need lots of time to explain properly so wait until tomorrow and see if you still want to tell him then."

Mahtab was listening to them and joined their conversation.

"Do you think he would mind if the Naja and I would accompany them?", she offered a suggestion.

"Probably not if we had a good reason for you to come along. But Ada is not up to the task. I saw her fight, she is merely a beginner. And I haven't seen you fight.", Alek objected.

"Didn't you listen earlier, the Naja is the most deadliest of all of us. She does not have to defend, that's the part I will cover, the Naja can just spit at attackers and then bite them and they are done.", Mahtab insisted.

Alek was not fully comfortable with the arrangement but the risk of Brian ticking off and running around endangering himself and his protector was a serious problem. And if he would just call the protection off Chloe would never forgive him should anything happen to Brian. So he called over Ada and finalized their plan.

"I have a task to fulfill and now I'm dealing with negligibilities and inconveniences. But obviously we will reach our goal faster if we do it that way.", he looked at Chloe, "So for now Ada is your cousin and Mahtab her best friend and they are visiting from Philadelphia and if you fail to take them home your mother will ground you for a year and you won't be able to see Brian ever again. Are we clear?"

"Aye aye, captain!", Ada was the first to react.

A bit startled he looked at the girl and raised his eyebrows. He hoped however the girl would keep them busy and prevent any romantic action. He knew it didn't make a difference but he just couldn't bear it on a day like this.

As soon as Brian was done he went over to Chloe and placed himself between her and the rest.

"As far as I am concerned you can leave. Chloe and me will be fine without you.", Brian said harshly.

"They can also stay.", Chloe insisted.

Brian wasn't to happy about it, but had no choice but to accept it.

"And we do have to take Ada and Mahtab with us or my mum is going to kill me.", she continued.

Brian was surprised and looked at the two strangers.

"Ada is my cousin. She and her friend Mahtab are visiting for...", Chloe paused for just a second, "Actually it could be a while."

Brian got a bit suspicious.

"Family buisness. I'll tell you later.", she whispered in an attempt to let it look like she wouldn't want to discuss it in front of the two girls.

"Sure.", Brian murmured.

When the taxi arrived he glared at Alek in disgust. Chloe tried to smile at the remaining group but her smile was rather awkward. Mahtab didn't look back at them at all. Ada winked before admiring the interior of the taxi. Alek lost a bit confidence in her abilities and started wondering about her age. She surly was younger than the rest.

While the taxi left he got into the other car. Chloe looked back to him and from her face he could tell she was hurt too. Seeing her drive off with Brian made everything worse. Following them in secret didn't make it any better.

Just as they left Alek's phone rang. It was Max.

"What is it now?", Alek made no effort to hide he was pissed.

"Good news, actually.", Max said to his surprise, "Jasmine's operation went well, she is still in critical condition, but the doctor said she's on the way of recovery and complications are very unlikely. She is allowed visitors that are family tomorrow."

"Thanks, Max.", Alek felt how a huge weight was lifted off his heart.

"Your voice tells me there are good news for a change?", Paul noticed.

At least for now, he said to himself before sharing the news.

*.*.*

Brian gave the taxi driver the directions.

"Everyone wants to go there tonight.", the driver murmured.

Brian didn't pay any attention to him. Chloe wanted to ask the driver what he meant by that, but as she wanted too, Brian started talking.

"I always knew he was a reckless jerk.", Brian muttered.

His words made Chloe feel queasy. It wasn't fair to Alek.

"He's not.", Chloe had to stand up for him, after all he had done for her it would be lousy to not say anything, "I kind of gave them the impression I'd be cool with it on accident."

"Is this another attempt to cover up for him?", Brian shook his head, "Chloe I don't understand what you see in him."

How could he? He had no clue of what was going on with her and her friends. She wished she could tell him, but at least for now Alek was right it was better just bringing him home to safety and make sure he stayed out of their way.

"Let's just not talk about him, please.", she asked him, "For now."

"For now.", Brian accepted, "But I won't let you be harmed by him or your other so called friends."

"It's my decision to make, isn't it?", Chloe got fierce.

The taxi driver looked back at them through the rear view mirror.

"They are always like that. Don't worry.", Mahtab who was sitting next to him joked.

"Actually you wouldn't know, would you? We just met the guy. All we know is the stuff Chloe has told us.", Ada sabotaged her plan.

"Yeah, there also was the story with your cousin.", Brian said, "They even dragged them into that."

"I don't want to talk about that either. I don't want to talk about anything that happened in the last few hours. It has to wait until at least tomorrow.", Chloe hadn't imagined welcoming back Brian to the living like that.

She was torn between defending her friends and calming down Brian. There was no way she could do both at once she could think of.

"It wasn't all bad.", Ada tried to help her, but as Chloe feared she made it worse, "Until it got messy it was really exciting."

Chloe ignored her in an attempt to make Brian not care about it either. She took his hand and looked him in the eyes. He was about to say something, but she didn't let him.

"I'm really sorry about your car. We should have called the ambulance. I will pay for the damage. I'll just work more hours.", she offered with a smile.

"You know that is not the point at all.", Brian said but his tone got warmer, he finally started to chill a bit, "Please Chloe just understand I don't want to see you harmed. I thought you died. I just love you so much."

"Brian.", she said wistful, "Please trust me. They'll never purposely harm me. And something like that will never happen again. I promise."

For a moment he was just staring at her in silence. Then came the question she didn't even know she actually dreaded.

"Just tell me: You and him. Is it over?", Brian asked, "Just answer me this and we don't have to talk about it ever again."

She knew the longer the hesitation the more he would question her answer. And she didn't have to hesitate, did she? She knew that Brian was the one she wanted – but couldn't have.

"It's over. I want to be with you. I love you.", Chloe assured him.

But she wasn't convinced herself. Although she truly loved him it felt like lying. She suspected Brian just wanted to believe her and therefor didn't question her answer, but as soon as she would pull away from another kiss he would change his mind about that and she would probably lose him. Considering the danger being with her involved and the impossibility of getting closer she was not sure if it wouldn't be for the better to let him go and eventually find someone who could physically return his love.

But then she heard that rather quiet voice in her that told her she had just brought him back to life, why shouldn't there be a way to lift the curse. She was the Uniter, why not unite by love.


End file.
